


Made for a monster

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Will Graham, Someone Helps Will Graham, Teenage Will Graham, Will Graham is a Tease, not by Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "Ummm now there is an offer.” He doesn’t relax his grip on Will it was only a firm grip to stop him from falling to the ground.“It is isn’t it? So what do you say sir let me leave and my slut of a son will be yours?”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 536





	1. Chapter 1

Waking in the middle of the night was not abnormal for Hannibal, he either needs to pee, to get a drink or he simply couldn’t sleep. What was abnormal was the scent that was wafting up the stairs he smelt it before, it was when he was out walking the streets he bumped into young omega the teen hand said he was sorry and then wandered off, the same spicy musky scent struck him leaving his alpha side clawing to break free.

He frowned as he felt the same feeling of needing to calm, mate and breed started to sweep through his body. He moved out of the bedroom and towards the top of the staircase and looked down; he could see a light flicking across the hall. Moving quietly he walked down the stairs and sniffed the air there was two of them the young omega with the musky scent and an alpha that had Hannibal wanting to rip him from limb to limb. “Shut up, do you want to wake this guy up?” This alpha snarled at the omega that smells like he was going into heat.   
“Please can’t we hit this place after my heat?” He begged, clearly he sounded he was in pain and leading up to a heat some omegas are, some can get aches, pains, headaches leading up to it and sometimes afterwards.   
“No you know we can’t we will be gone by then.” The alpha hissed, a fumble and something was being mashed that had the alpha turn to the omega and punch him. Hannibal frowned fear the sounds of teen hitting the floor and whimpering even more. “What the hell Will? What the fuck is wrong with you?”   
“Well I can tell you what is wrong with him, he is going into heat by the smell of anywhere between now or in the next day,” Hannibal said as he stepped out of the dark and into the living room flicking on the lights.

He stood there and stared at the man dressed in black as he stood over the omega curled up on the floor sobbing. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at Hannibal as he bent down and pulled the curly-haired teen up by his arm and started at the youthful face, he was beautiful there was no other word for it. Hannibal is sure he could find a poet that would have a poem that was worthy of this angelic beauty. There was blood running down his chin from where the other alpha struck him and by the looks of it, the bruise will be hideous. “Is that any way to treat an omega?” Hannibal asked. The other man looked between Will and Hannibal licking his lips nervously, he notices that the ash-blonde alpha was already pitching a tent in his PJs bottoms he just grins at Hannibal.  
“Look tells you what if you don’t call the police on me you can have him. Do what you like with the little slut.” He says, this often works for the man if he and Will are caught on a job he just offers up the omega 9 times out of 10 other agrees and they kick Will out when they are done. So to the thief, he thinks this would be no differences.   
“Ummm now there is an offer.” He doesn’t relax his grip on Will it was only a firm grip to stop him from falling to the ground.   
“It is isn’t it? So what do you say sir let me leave and my slut of a son will be yours?” The alpha chuckled; Will whimpered as he warped his arms around himself he stood still next to Hannibal who was staring at him.   
“William isn’t it?”   
“Y-Yes Alpha.”   
“How old are you?” Will frowned for a moment wondering why was that even a factor, many didn’t care.  
“18.” Hannibal smiled  
“Good, now I want you to go upstairs to the master bedroom you can’t miss it.” The curly-haired omega nodded and rushes out the living room. Hannibal could hear him going up the stairs and that made him smiles as he turned back to the thief who was still grinning. 

Once he heard the door to his bedroom close Hannibal growled at the other alpha “Here is what’s going to happen, I’m going to mate with Will I’m going to claim him and make him mine and you...” He stops as he gets up close to the other alpha that has backed into a wall now and is looking scared at the dark eyes that looking back at him. “Will regret calling him a slut.” He growled as he wraps his hands around the man’s throat and in a quick snapped the other alpha’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

He runs into the alpha’s room, closing the door behind him and then stood there wondering what he was going to do. His father has yet again sold him just to get out of trouble. He shivered and felt his knees almost give out as he moves over to the bed and holds onto the bedpost for dear life almost sobbing. He could feel slick trickle down his tights, Hannibal was right his heat was coming now…Wonderful I doomed…he thinks to himself. 

Will stood in Hannibal’s room with his arms around himself the smell of the alpha filled his nose and made him whimper, it was a good strong scent he liked it compared with most alpha’s scent he found it made him feel sick but this one was having his slick gush out of him like a river. “Oh god.” He whimpered to himself. The moment he bumped into Hannibal in the street to pick his pocket he could sense something dangerous about him and he is wondering what he was going to do to him other than having him dangle from his knot. He groaned as he started to feel hot and peeled off his clothes before crawling onto the alpha’s large bed to breathe in his scent. 

The omega pressed his face into the pillows and the sheets whimpering, he had no idea how long he was on the bed rolling around in the alpha’s scent but it felt like hours, or it could have been minutes. Having his senses hyped up because of the heat he heard the floor board’s creek and the door open to and the alpha stood there growling. His eyes glowing red in the darkness of the house as he stared at the teen laying on the bed trying to hump his sheets, he marched into the room dropping the dressing gown and ripping off his own silk Pj bottom as he climbs onto the bed. Will pushed his backside up into air presenting himself to his alpha who growled sounded so inhuman but the omega moaned at the sound. He didn’t care at the point his heat was in full swing that he would have let a werewolf have him if it meant he got a knot. “Could smell you downstairs little omega.” He purred as he rubbed his cock between the slick covered cheeks listening to Will’s moan and whimper.   
“Please alpha!” He sobbed; Will was going to beg there was no way he could not beg he felt like he was burning and was in need of his alpha to take care of him.   
“Pease what?” Hannibal growled as he gripped the omega’s hips digging his claws into the smooth skin hips.   
“Need you alpha please it hurts.” Will cried as he fisted the bedsheets. 

Hannibal moved forward pressing the head of his cock into the leaking hole and pushed forward, an obscene amount of slick squelched around his cock as he kept sink in deeper. He started rocking his hips hearing the omega cry out a moan as he started fucking the omega. Will was lost in the bliss of the feeling of having an alpha finely inside of him it had only been an hour since his heat started but it felt like he has been stuck in this needy loop for years. “You will make a good mate,” Hannibal growled as he pulled Will up and pressing his back to his chest the omega head lolled on the alpha’s shoulders as he felt his thick cock fill him over and over again. Hannibal fucked Will with a strong powerful thrust, earning himself sobs and moans from the omega, he let his alpha brain take over as he tried to rock his hips down to met his. 

It felt like it took no time at all for his knot to start growling and the need to breed and claim the omega intensify. Will cried out as he felt the knot pop into him stretch him out more than he already was. Hannibal growled as he felt the omega’s body twitch his back arched away from him as he screamed as his orgasm took over his body. The alpha growled as he kept bucking his hips and bite down on Will’s neck as his knot burst and flooded the omega’s body with his seed. Will shivered and felt the alpha warp his arms around him as he laps at the blood “Good omega.” He whispered into Will’s ear as he moved around to make sure Will wasn’t jarred as they both lay down together. Will fell asleep quickly letting out a content purring while Hannibal rubbed his hand over his omega’s stomach, while he thinks about what he will need to do now he is mated.


End file.
